Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery
amy.jpg|Amy. Prin17.png|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss Snow White to wake her up. Eq23.png|Amy ready for the prom. amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Fig3.png|Amy in her kitchen dressed for Christmas Eve. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work. Eq30.png|Amy thinking about her prom clean-up experience. Tums16.png|Oh, look at that pretty bird. Fort41.png|Fort Cozy McBlanket. Zam12.png|Amy figuring out the riddle. amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her new yellow heels. amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from Wikipedia on slumber party activities. amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon a muscle-relaxing massage technique. CRP19.png|Dr. Lorvis thinks Sheldon knows his way around women. Amy smiles. amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling. Amys8.png|Feeling popular and hip while talking to Penny CRP7.png|Sheldon does have a way with women. Snap20.png|Stimulating a starfish's pleasure cells. S6EP02 - Amy.jpg|Amy helping with Bernadette's wedding presents. Snap19.png|Amy working in her lab. Fig41.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. Zam29.png|Asking Leonard intimate questions. TO24.png|I killed the mood? TO23.png|Do you see the irony in your worship of a man with super speed? TO22.png|Amy is mad at Sheldon. Fort39.png|Amy's head popping out of the fort roof. TO21.png|Amy giving Sheldon the sarcasm he wanted. TO57.png|Amy is not real happy about seeing Sheldon. TO56.png|Unhappy Amy. Den21.png|Giving Penny a test. TO55.png|Seriously talking to Sheldon about them. ZZ9.png|Amy, Sheldon and Penny. TO54.png|Hello....Sheldon. Pants19.png|Amy doesn't get roses. TO53.png|This relationship is taking a toll on me. PAnts27.png|Amy smiling at Sheldon. Pants26.png|Sheldon calls flowers "severed plant genitals". Pants23.png|Talking about the visit of both the guys' mothers. To59.png|Amy explaining to Sheldon that she needs some time. Fotr21.png|Amy is getting to spend the night. Fort24.png|You have yourself a sleepover. Fort23.png|Amy hid a sleepover kit two years ago. TO56.png|Amy needs to re-evaluate her and Sheldon's relationship. Fort22.png|Amy in their fort. TO55.png|Amy taking a break from being with Sheldon. TO54.png|She loves Sheldon, but needs to re-evaluate their relationship. TO53.png|Being with Sheldon is too much physically and emotionally. TO52.png|Amy finds being Sheldon's girlfriend very challenging. 2M24.png|Does it have to be on Earth? TO49.png|Amy signing off after backing off from Sheldon. TO49.png|Amy signing off. Fig40.png|Amy loves her Christmas present. Prin14.png|Snow White waiting for her kiss. Tu1.png|Amy looking sad after Raj drives off her new friend. Ext9.png|Amy talking to Sheldon at home in Texas. Urn16.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. Nose5.png|Amy playing Celebrity. Eq21.png|Amy after Sheldon says he can't go through with the prom. Den3.png|Amy in her lab. Urn12.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. MrsZack13.png|Amy and the rumba. Fig46.png|Calling out another "fun" Victorian parlor game. Eq33.png|Amy told she can't lie down on Sheldon's bed during her panic attack. Fig53.png|Amy wishing Sheldon a Merry Christmas. Fig52.png|Amy loves the photograph Sheldon gave her. Qw4.png|Amy suffering through Sheldon working during date night. Twv- Amy.jpg|Amy is upset by Sheldon. SWI8.png|I should have thought my plan out better. SWI14.png|Wild swing trying to return Raj's serve. Ped7.png|Eleven minutes! IWL1.png|Amy diagrams the premise how Sheldon has affected everyone. Val13.png|Amy jealous of Howardette's romancing. Nova22.png|Amy ready for partying in Las Vegas. everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor. Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Explainiing why her field of study is more superior than Sheldon's field. amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to look for tumors. amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment. Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying on a bridesmaid dress. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. Stage11.jpg|Giving advice to Sheldon. Clean2.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. The weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns to hear her plans with Sheldon may be disrupted. Amy farrah fowler.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. Gut1.jpg|Enjoying a spanking. Ice11.png|Amy trying on granny clothes. amy as maid of honor.jpg|Amy dressed up in her maid of honor dress with her tiara. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj14.jpg|Amy is left out of dress shopping. Ghj12.png|Amy introducing her "amazing behind the scenes wedding video". FI26.png|Have you seen Sheldon? Lev23.png|Sheldon thanks Amy for helping. FI19.png|Amy making Sheldon strawberry Quik to calm him down. Sick2.png|Amy hears that Sheldon wants to apply vapor rub to her chest. Sick1.png|Amy at home with the flu. Comic11.png|Amy wondering if Penny picked up a girl at a bar. HappyAmy.jpg|Amy never looking happier getting ready to move in with Sheldon. TBBT-s08e13-04.jpg|Sheldon measuring his anxiety levels. TBBT-s08e13-09.jpg|Working through date night. Qw19.png|Amy helping Sheldon measuring his anxiety levels. Eq24.png|I love you, too. Vic7.jpg|I bought you the perfect present. Fwa5.jpg|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev22.png|Filming the last scene for "Fun with Flags". Pitch5.jpg|Home after a date night. Nov4.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her, too. Fort9.jpg|Date night. Fort5.jpg|Sheldon hiding behind a happy face. Tumblr nmgglpXDwN1ru0fpuo9 1280.jpg|This is a great fort! Pitch4.jpg|After a date night. Amy39.jpg|A happy moment together. Fwa3.jpg|Betsy Ross visiting "Fun with Flags". Ped11.png|Helping Sheldon with his log. Fwa2.jpg|Sheldon debunking the Betsy Ross myth. 99925 D0425b.display.jpg|Amy and Sheldon analyzing the symptoms she had when encountering Zack. Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water when they first met. Dog2.jpg|Having tea with Sheldon. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon discussing Professor Proton's death. Cath2.png|Amy tempting Sheldon. PS2.jpg|Sheldon is forgetting to kiss Amy good night. PS11.jpg|Sheldon reverts to indecision over his game system dilemma. PS10.jpg|Sheldon boring Amy about his game system indecision over dinner. PS1.jpg|A tired Amy leans against Sheldon. I can't feel my legs. Gilb3.jpg|Amelia drying off Cooper. Dec3.png|PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER!! Dec2.png|Amy trying to help Sheldon make a decision. Snap17.png|Amy happy since she is feeling popular. Dec1.png|Date night good night kiss. Em5.jpg|Amy helping a drunken Sheldon to bed. Opt2.jpg|Amy rubbing a balloon to annoy Sheldon. Fwa13.jpeg|Amy dressed as a kangaroo celebrating Australia. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Ped6.png|Sheldon escaping. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode of "Fun with Flags". TBBT-s08e13-10.jpg|You're nagging helps my anxiety level. Eq1.png|Amy's reaction to Sheldon saying that he is sure he is in love with her. Nose10.png|Asking about Leonard's pending surgery. Hall10.jpg|Raggedy Anne and Raggedy C3PO. Fin8.png|After "the kiss". Fin7.png|The sarcastic kiss. Ice19.png|Amy doesn't want them talking about Leonard moving out because he is a flight risk. Fin5.png|Sheldon likes the kiss. Dev6.jpg|Playing a game with Sheldon. Snap17.png|Amy is happy since she is feeling popular. Dev1.jpg|Playing a game with Sheldon. Fig42.png|Maybe Christmas present giving isn't so bad after all. IWL5.png|Amy happy to see Sheldon back and to know he cares for her. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she a great gal? Nov4.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to go to dinner. Smile8.png|Amy smiling after Sheldon tells everyone how great a girl she is. Job4.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's attempt to create a theory of comedy. Urn20.png|Driving Sheldon to work. Urn19.png|Sheldon wants to know what Amy knows. Job3.jpg|Sheldon is trying to define ALL the funny words. Loco2.jpg|We're going to have Valentine's Day dinner on a vintage train. Loco1.jpg|Amy's Valentine's Day plans. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching H&B doing it. AmySmile.png|Amy enjoying dinner with her guy. Snap8.png|Shotgun! Din7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon in his dining room table battle. Din3.jpg|Sheldon wants to break up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy breaking up with Sheldon by signing their relationship agreement. Cut13.png|Amy helping a drunken Sheldon to bed. Asd22.png|Amelia and Cooper. Asd21.png|Amelia taking care of Cooper. Asd20.png|What is physical love in the future like? Asd19.png|Amelia heating up Cooper's bath water. 105987 WB 0135bc 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Amy and Sheldon in Amy's story. Fig49.png|Amy gives Sheldon her Christmas present. Fig50.png|Amy makes Sheldon happy. Probe9.jpg|Sheldon made a Chinese warrior hat. Gest2.png|Amy's imagination. Gilb3.jpg|Amelia drying off Cooper. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon after video-chatting with her mother. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her apartment. Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading through the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement. counterfactuals.png|Amy and Sheldon ask Leonard to join them playing Counterfactuals. shamy experiment.jpg|Amy and Sheldon planning on what gossip tidbits to spread. amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to convince Penny to get rid of her new chair. amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotions are equivalent to those of normal people. shamy handholding.jpg|Amy holds Sheldon's hand as an "experiment". Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy making herself available for kiss experimentation. shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Amy and Sheldon making fun of Brian Greene. shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon she has a cage he can borrow if he wants to keep the bird. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies, started since he was a child. shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon smiles at Amy after one of his famous Bazinga moments. Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the hesitance and awkwardness, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "cuddles". second base is right there.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon "second base is right there" as they are cuddling. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy tells a freaked-out Sheldon the real meaning behind her desire that he meets her mother. amy's feeling dirty.jpg|A drunk Amy twirls her hair, feeling "dirty, dirty, dirty". Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss the progress of their gossip experiment. Shamy people love monkeys.jpg|Amy can train monkeys to kill Priya if Sheldon wants and they will not be convicted since people love monkeys. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after getting a tiara from him. Work13.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both reacting to a human baby being born. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and monkey. Si6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy demonstrating her new made-up language. Si4.jpg|Shamy discussing the strange behavior of Penny. Raid15.jpg|Watching "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid3.jpg|Penny closing Sheldon's jaw. Raid2.jpg|Talking about "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid1.jpg|Discussing the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie. Rr8.jpg|But they still found the super-heavy element. Rr7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon catalog the souvenirs from his discovery. Rr1.jpg|I'm embarrassed by the mistake in your computations. Ny13.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing his fallen hero, Professor Proton. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's monkey both reacting to a picture of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discussing her job at Caltech. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Amy reacts after receiving the tiara. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy thinks Sheldon is shallow and self-centered. Amy kisses Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's second kiss. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon with his YouTube show idea on flags. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress up for the show. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Amy observes Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 3.jpg|Amy's reaction when Sheldon said that biologists are mean. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 2.jpg|Amy is not satisfied with Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab.jpg|Amy makes Sheldon wash beakers in her laboratory. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Amy gives Sheldon another task to do after he failed to wash the beakers correctly. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Amy watches as Sheldon gets excited to work with her. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to allow him to join the gaming marathon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is unimpressed by Sheldon's plan. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon have their monthly date night at her apartment. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Amy in a "Star Trek" medical uniform, role-playing with Sheldon. Sheldon amy hands.jpg|Sheldon grabs Amy's hand as Howard is being launched into space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's second anniversary date. S6EP01 - Amy standing up to Sheldon.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that they are through. Para8.jpg|Amy gets Sheldon to help diagnose her symptoms. Kat2.jpg|Shamy. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Amy and Sheldon in his kitchen. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy listening to Sheldon's explanation on why they should follow his choice. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon disagreeing on the Halloween costumes. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Professor Hawking. De13.jpg|I want you to meet my mother. De12.png|Sheldon sneaking out in front of Amy. De10.jpg|Shamy playing "Counterfactuals". De8.png|I want you to meet my mother. Sp10.jpg|Parking space war. Sp8.jpg|Amy helping in the parking space war. Sp2.jpg|Sheldon reclaiming his parking space. Sp1.jpg|Parking space confrontation. Andy.jpg|Raggedy Ann and Raggedy C-3PO. Hands6.png|Sheldon takes Amy's hand. Hands5.png|What are you doing, Sheldon? Hands4.png|Sheldon surprises Amy. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gets Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set to watch. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gets Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set to watch. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy makes an appearance on Sheldon's show. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Amy prepares Sheldon's favorite spaghetti for their dinner-date. Sick3.png|Amy is more than ready for Sheldon to apply vapor rub. Rost3.jpg|Amy getting her punishment. Rost2.jpeg|Amy looking repentant. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's formal the heart confessional. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Pix13.jpg|The tiara hug. App13.png|Amy is proud of Sheldon. App12.jpg|Amy transcribing his tunnel adventure log. AmyScared.jpg|Comforting hug. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Lrt4.jpg|Sheldon unsure about Amy moving in. Prom7.jpg|Panic attack. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. Tenure7.jpg|Having tea together. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Playing tic-tac-toe. Spell8.jpg|Amy is upset about their relationship. Spell9.jpg|Their D&D characters start to have sex. Spell12.jpg|Amy shocked when she's told to have sex with Sheldon. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. To30.png|Sheldon likes necking with Amy. To29.png|What? To28.png|The Flash television series? TO27.png|Are you even thinking about me? TO31.png|Amy happily necking with Sheldon. TO32.png|Amy happy with some romantic attention from Sheldon. TO26.png|Wait a minute. To25.png|Hold it! Ten1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Zz8.png|Talkng about Leonard's commencement address. Zz7.png|Talkng about Leonard's high school commencement address. Zz5.png|Do they have "I told you so!" cards in braille? Zz4.png|Don't you worry about going blind? S811.jpg|Shamy make-out session. S810.jpg|Sheldon is willingly making out with Amy. S87.jpg|After five years all she gets is a distracted make-out session. S83.jpg|Arguing with Sheldon about their distracted make-out session. Fort38.png|Enjoying their fort. Fort29.png|Isn't this a great fort? Fort28.png|It's so big from the floor. Fort25.png|Picking the world's best fort. Fort20.png|Sheldon using a relationship agreement loophole. Tums12.png|Sheldon complaining about Leonard. Tums1.png|Sheldon getting his mail. 2M8.png|Amy is mad at Sheldon. 2M4.png|Both choosing a pet turtle. 2M3.png|That was a lot of puppies. 2M27.png|Our children would be Martians. 2M26.png|Our children would be Martians. 2M25.png|Sheldon wants Amy to come to Mars with him. Zam28.png|We love each other. Den1.png|Having lunch with Amy. Den38.png|New comic book store. Rip11.jpg|You helped my rival. Zz12.png|Dinner in apartment 4A. Lsp2.png|Sheldon and Amy. Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy is dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy happy together. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Gut3.png|This may tingle. Oh, I hope so. Aph7.jpg|Figuring out Amy's symptoms. Curt5.jpg|Amy is a willing kissing experiment volunteer. Curt13.jpg|Amy kisses Sheldon. Curt11.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Date6.jpg|Amy on her first date with Sheldon. amy 4.jpg|Amy sitting on Penny's new chair to please her until something bit her bottom. Amy and her bestie.jpg|Amy and Penny sharing a seat. Belt1.jpg|Penny's pretty and expensive shoes. amy and penny.jpg|Amy and her Bestie. amy and penny after wedding.jpg|Penny looking uncomfortable after Amy tells her that she has a better shot at getting her in bed than Leonard amy and penny as future cellmates.jpg|Amy tells Penny she does not mind being Penny's cellmate should they be caught for taking clothes donated for the needy. Skankreflex.jpg|Penny and Amy at Amy's apartment when the former wants to avoid the guys after the "slept with Raj" incident. Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy turns up at Penny's door after she heard Penny slept with Raj. TBBT 416 Penny Amy.jpg|Amy comforts her heartbroken Bestie. amy and penny travel briefing.jpg|Amy and Penny sit next to each other during the travel briefing before their trip to the science symposium. The friendship contraction amy.jpg|Amy during dinner with the gang. Twv- penny and amy.jpg|Amy with Penny. Twv- Amy 2.jpg|Amy tells Penny that Sheldon is a jerk. Probe16.jpg|Amy and Penny. Hup1.png|Your cheek bones are incredible. Ice14.png|Penny and Amy are clothes shopping. Urn7.png|Penny taking picture of the guys wearing bandages on their noses. Ice2.png|Amy making an inappropriate comment. Nova6.png|Amy takes Penny's laptop to get her to come with them. Nova12.png|Amy takes Penny's laptop. JR8.jpg|Comforting Penny after her fighting with Bernadette. Ice1.png|Amy and Penny. S220.jpg|Perfect cheek bones. A33.jpg|Amy's ugly gift to Penny. amy and penny at symposium.jpg|Amy and Penny settling in to their hotel room at the science symposium. The stag convergence penny and amy 2.jpg|Amy and Penny appear shocked at Wil Wheaton's clip, taken from Howard's Bachelor Party. The stag convergence penny and amy.jpg|Amy and Penny talking. The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy prepares for her date with Sheldon with Penny's help. S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helping Amy get ready for her date. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Amy gets Penny to spy on Alex with her at Caltech. FI27.png|Having a good time with Penny and Leonard. TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Amy telling Penny about Alex. Comic3.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Comic2.png|Penny and Amy arguing over comic books. Pants3.png|Setting up dinner. Den22.png|Can you put these together? Den27.png|Would you like ten bucks? Den20.png|Giving Penny a test. Bit4.png|Sharing a chair with Penny. Comic1.png|Penny and Amy arguing over Thor's hammer. Fest8.jpg|Amy inspecting Penny's chair. Fest14.jpg|Screaming down the stairs after they see something in Penny's chair. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone. Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I had your article cancelled. Asd13.png|Bernadette engrossed in Amy's story. Asd12.png|Amy reading her fan fiction. Nov5.png|The girls calling Penny "slutty and easy" when in high school. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. SWI3.png|Think what could happen for you and Sheldon if you had the TARDIS. SWI28.png|If I had any friends. Eq31.png|Looking over Penny's prom dress. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nova14.png|Nerd! Nova13.png|Amy is having trouble staying on her feet. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Amy in Vegas!! Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Focus3.jpg|Vegas fun. Focus2.jpg|You're not coming with us? Nova19.png|Amy and Bernie are having fun! Amy+Bernie.png|Amy telling Bernadette that annoying Penny could cause her to be tied up in a cornfield. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy suggesting Penny perform a good deed to get rid of her guilt while Bernadette explains what Amy says in simpler words that Penny can fathom. The girls looking at clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette are shock to hear about Penny's bullying ways. amy and bernie.jpg|Amy comparing Bernadette and Penny to the brain's right and left hemispheres. Amy and Bernie at slumber party.jpg|Amy and Bernadette grilling Penny on her leftover feelings for Leonard at their slumber party. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Bernie and Amy getting hit on by two guys. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Bernadette is doubtful over Amy's suggestion to play Travel Twister to spend their evening. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a talk on Penny's bed. Amy shoe-shopping.jpg|Amy going shoe-shopping with the girls. The stag convergence bernadette and amy.jpg|Amy and Bernadette at Bernadette's place. S6EP02 - Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Giving Penny "big brown eyes" like Leonard's. Lucy5.png|Amy is surprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Comic4.png|Bernie and Amy arguing over Marvel Thor's hammer. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Amy and Bernadette bonding after getting hit on in the hotel. NP7.jpg|Amy and Bernadette chilling at the hotel bar. Ghj3.jpg|Amy is this tiny little tumor. Prin15.png|Snow White and Cinderella. 18925db8d9b2e389617.jpg|Amy and Leonard dancing the Chicken Dance at a wedding. amy and lil' leonard.jpg|Amy and Leonard having fun at a wedding. Zam37.png|This sounds like fun. Snap11.png|Going to pick up Sheldon in Arizona. S5EP03 - Leonard and Amy.jpg|Leonard tries to put on a corsage for Amy. amy and leonard on the rumor.jpg|Leonard is shocked to find out Amy's pregnant with Sheldon's baby after she spreads the rumor as part of their experiment. Amy and Leonard at the wedding.jpg|Amy and Leonard at a wedding watching other guests dance. Amy overstays her welcome.png|Amy overstays her welcome, causing discomfort for Leonard. FI46.png|How could you let him go??? FI55.png|Sheldon will be fine. FI54.png|"How could you let him go?" cries Amy. FI53.png|How could you let him go??? Leonard gets socked. FI51.png|Sheldon checking in. Diamond.png|Howard and Amy singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Scav2.jpg|Amy and Howard working together on the scavenger hunt. Smile7.png|Amy's smile after Sheldon spanks her again. Mp3.png|Raj and Amy. Tu4.png|Walking Amy back to her car. FT6.jpg|Raj wants Amy to act as his wingman. FT5.jpg|Raj confronting Amy. FT4.jpg|Raj asks Amy for help with his dating site. amy at a symposium.jpg|Amy at a science symposium. Contradictions - Amy.jpg|Amy sits next to Raj as a member of the panel at a science symposium. Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart on their date. SML4.jpg|Lonely Amy crying over her birthday cupcake. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart after their date. Para5.jpg|Amy meeting Zack. CRP3.png|That was before we met. CRP11.png|I can't accept these flowers! CRP10.png|What lovely flowers. CRP1.png|We want the same thing - unconditional love. CRP37.png|We had two wonderful Mississippi's. Tu21.png|Amy having coffee with a friend she met through Raj's dating site. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Bernadette asking Amy to be her maid of honor. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a drink as Penny tends the bar. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Penny's Posse. Ghj15.jpg|The posse at Leonard's apartment. Amy and the girls' bonding moment.jpg|Amy, Penny, Bernadette share some girls' bonding moments. Ghj11.gif|Showing her the bridesmaid's dresses no used by her dead cousins. Nose.jpg|Penny is accidently clobbered by Amy after Bernadette ducks. Nose2.jpg|Amy socks her Bestie with her purse. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny tells her friends not to let Leonard know that they helped her. Amy and the girls donating Penny's clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny carry the clothes that she wants to donate, as part of her mission to show altruism. The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Amy and Penny listen to Bernadette's complaint on why Howard should not go up to space. The girls in Penny's apartment.png|Amy and Penny help Bernadette with her wedding invitations. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Excited Amy performs her maid-of-honor duty by recording the girls' wedding preparation. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Amy watches the clip from Howard's Bachelor Party with Penny and Bernadette. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and the girls at Bernadette's place. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Amy talks as Penny and Bernadette listen. amy found free bridesmaid dresses.jpg|Amy shows the girls free bridesmaid dresses, courtesy of her cousin Irene who died tragically shortly before her wedding. The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|Penny telling the girls how Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she goes have a Sheldon. amy 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. NG4.jpg|Amy: Hi Boys! Focus1.jpg|Nerdy hangovers. Buzz.jpeg|Ready to party. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette is embarrassed by her beauty pageant past. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Bernadette used to be in beauty pageants?? NG3.jpg|The ladies dare to venture into the comic book store themselves. Comic9.png|You can lift his hammer in space. Nov23.jpg|Penny's Posse. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nova11.png|Drunken Bernadette is very unsteady on her legs. Nova16.png|You have got to come with us to the male strip club. Nova7.png|Nerds at a strip club. Comic8.png|The girls arguing over Thor's hammer. Nov23.jpg|Bernadette stuffing her face. Conc7.jpg|The girls having afternoon tea together. Conc3.jpg|Penny's Posse talking about their immature guys. Posse1.jpg|Penny's Posse playing Travel Twister. Comic6.png|Discussing comic books. Work14.jpg|Amy with the posse. LSP1.png|Going to Vegas!! amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time. Ghj3.jpg|The brain that is the Posse. Amy+Bernie.png|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d4450bc.jpg|Talking about having gotten hit on without Penny around. Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette. NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. SWI3.png|Take the TARDIS and use it to get Sheldon into your bedroom. Asd8.png|Watching "Serial Ape-ist 2". Asd13.png|Bernadette is fascinated by Amy's story. Asd12.png|Listening to Amy reading her Little House fan fiction story. SWI28.png|I used to play ping-pong alone. CRP32.png|My eyes are up here. CRP31.png|I emailed them about your magazine article. Nova23.png|We're going to Vegas! Nova19.png|Drunken women rushing into the hotel room. Nova14.png|Penny's such a nerd! Nova13.png|Amy having trouble standing up. Nova9.png|Planning their trip to Vegas. Nova5.png|Looking at strippers. Nova2.png|Nerds at a strip club. Nov5.png|Calling teenaged Penny "slutty and easy". Eq36.png|Bernadette likes the idea of re-doing their high school prom. Eq32.png|Amy found Penny's prom dress. Eq31.png|Finding Penny's prom dress. Focus3.jpg|Amy and Bernie out having a good time. Focus2.jpg|Dressed up to go out. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-3.jpg|Stuart asks Amy out. The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. 103692 d3506bc.jpg|Amy and Bernie getting hit on in the bar of their hotel. Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Amy and Bernadette. Bye19.jpg|Making a Death Star cake for "Star Wars" Day. Lucy5.png|Suprised at Penny jumping on Lucy, Raj's ex. Nov20.jpg|Amy waves to Raj's ex Lucy Wild2.jpg|Shoe shopping. TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to terms with her bullying ways in school. Comic10.png|The girls arguing comics books and eating Chinese food just like their guys. CRP27.png|Leonard, let's go. amy and the girls' first outing.jpg|Amy's first outing with the girls. Amy's first alcohol-tasting.jpg|Amy's first taste of alcohol. Shamy dancing.jpg|Amy and Sheldon dance. shamy first break up.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first fight and break-up. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Opening credit photo - seasons 6, 7, 8 and 9. 744805945.JPEG|The TBBT cast of season 7. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg|Amy explaining why she wanted to wear corsage to a wedding. Season5Episode10.jpg|Amy and Stuart meet as Sheldon looks on. 101141 WB 1022b.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Bernadette discussing his ornitophobia Zaz12.jpg|Amy argues with Sheldon over their fields. Amy aroused.jpg|Amy is aroused at the sight of Zack bending over his knees. shamy's first meeting.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first meeting. Shamy's first date.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first date with Penny as a "chaperon". amy penny kiss.jpg|A drunk Amy gives her Bestie "some sugar". Zaz16.jpg|Mary Cooper talks to Sheldon and Amy. Song5.png|The gang providing back up for Howard's anniversary song. Ny7.jpg|Penny making a mess with glue. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing them how to solder. amy and zack first meeting.jpg|When Amy first laid eyes on Zack. shamy and cats.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon gives his cats away. Nov1.jpg|The kitchen help running out to see Zack. BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|A drunk Amy sings Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" after kissing Penny, much to Sheldon's annoyance. Amy, the girls and priya.jpg|Amy and the girls run into Priya as they are heading out together. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Amy and the gang watches Penny's big acting break, starring in a hemorrhoid commercial. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Amy and Sheldon go on a date H&B1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard's rooftop wedding. The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Amy watches with Bernadette as Leonard and Penny agree to go out on a date again. Shamy and Penny.jpg|Amy video calls Sheldon after reading his Facebook post as he is at The Cheesecake Factory bar with Penny. Amy, Sheldon, Raj and Howard.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first meet with Raj and Howard in tow. 4-13(2).jpg|Amy rides with Sheldon, Leonard, and Penny to the science symposium. FI50.png|How are you doing? Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. Cut9.png|Amy thinks Sheldon's new look makes him a girl magnet. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao9 1280.jpg|Lonely Leonard has dinner with Amy and Bernie. Em4.jpg|Toasting Sheldon's new freedom. Lego9.jpg|Raj's murder mystery game. Lego8.jpg|Not so excited about traveling into their futures. Lego6.jpg|Stuart on the floor playing the dead body. Lego4.jpg|Finding Stuart murdered. Don't worry, it's a game. FT2.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's bickering. Tu26.png|Emily leaving after Raj drove her off. Lego3.jpg|The gang suffering Raj's murder mystery game. Din6.jpg|Having dinner, not take out, around the living room coffee table. Val7.png|Valentine's Day dinner. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage train dining car. CE3.jpg|Amy skiing with Penny. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on the NCIS television series. Job9.jpg|Everybody, but Amy, texting during dinner. Job8.jpg|I have a part on a TV series! OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR8.jpg|Bert likes Amy. OR3.jpg|Making Amy realize that Bert wants a date. Loco3.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans. Ext5.png|Christmas party for the gang in 4A. Qw2.png|Discussing a Hawaii trip that sales rep's can win. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to listen to the girls' "crotch talk". Probe14.jpg|Talking about Leonard moving out to live with Penny. Probe12.jpg|Basket making. Probe11.jpg|Sheldon gives them ideas about things he would hate to do. Probe10.jpg|Talking about their afternoon together. Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out and not play board games. Fig1.png|Penny visiting with Raj's father. Fig54.png|Maybe Christmas present giving isn't so bad after all. Fig20.png|Playing the "ball of wool" game. Fig16.png|Christmas Eve dinner at Amy's place. Fig47.png|Another "fun" Victorian parlor game. Clean4.png|Amy wants to serve a Victorian Christmas Eve dinner at her apartment. Vic4.jpg|Discussing Christmas Eve dinner. Vic3.jpg|Amy gives Sheldon her Christmas present. Vic1.jpg|Sheldon's present for Amy. Vic13.jpg|Discussing the Christmas Eve dinner. Vic9.jpg|You win the wool game! Fwa12.jpg|LeVar is shocked by Sheldon's black-face George Washington Carver impression. Fwa1.jpg|Barry Kripke playing "Fwag, not a fwag". Urn17.png|Penny surprised when Amy and Sheldon show up in the waiting room. Eq22.png|Amy showing off her dress. Eq40.png|Having their prom photo taken. Nov12.png|Doesn't Amy look hot? CRP30.png|Girls come to the rescue; the guys are very distracted. CRP16.png|Sure! CRP34.png|Don't you have something to tell them? App9.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. App6.jpg|Heading down into the steam pipe tunnels. Snap2.png|Driving back from Arizona after picking up Sheldon. Snap1.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon cares about what she thinks. Snap7.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me? Snap32.png|The gang at the LA Angels baseball game. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. Snap23.png|Amy happy that Sheldon thinks their relationship is the best of the social group. S215.jpg|All together. S209.jpg|The cast rehearsing their scene at L.A. Angels' stadium. Pitch7.jpg|The Shamy is better than the Lenny. CRP8.png|Discussing Dr. Lovis' ways with women. Prom5.jpg|Picking up the girls. Creep6.jpg|Discussing Bernadette's magazine photo shoot. Lucy1.png|Amy spots Lucy. Disc7.jpg|Amy brings Wil Wheaton to talk to Sheldon. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving Amy some relationship advice. Trains23.jpg|Wil and Amy playing trains with Sheldon. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|During the taping of Sheldon's YouTube show, Amy helps by dressing up and holding a giant pretzel. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Christmas with the gang. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the TBBT gang. IWL6.png|Amy sees that she is Sheldon's screen saver. MrsZack6.png|Sheldon swatting Amy's bottom. MrsZack2.png|Sheldon is still referring to slavery. MrsZack1.png|Shamy and Lenny arriving for Thanksgiving dinner. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew is watching the drama. MrsZack9.png|Watching Penny getting her marriage annulled. MrsZack8.png|Amy is getting spanked again by Sheldon. FI28.png|Interrupting their dinner. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Stuart. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|Amy at the movies with the gang. Work4.jpg|Date night at the Cheesecake Factory. Love8.jpg|Amy and the gang at The Cheesecake Factory. Love5.jpg|Amy as part of the panel at a symposium. Kat4.jpg|Mary Cooper invites Amy over. Dance6.png|Amy during the girls' night out. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Amy directing Wil Wheaton. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming Wil Wheaton's on "Fun with Flags". Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Raj's girls' night out. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his Council of Ladies. Si8.jpg|Penny is acting strange. Lert11.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Scav8.jpg|Raj acting as game master. Scav7.jpg|The scavenger hunt goes to the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this....The Riddler says. Scav3.jpg|The gang before the game begins. Aha2.png|Amy is shocked to find Leonard hiding at Penny's place. ConImp3.jpg|Dinner at Penny's with Raj. Rr11.jpg|Getting ready to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Closet5.jpg|Formal dinner party; Sheldon uses Amy as a human shield. Closet4.jpg|Down in the apartment laundry room. Ny19.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton in the pharmacy. CC3.jpg|Talking to Howard about his Dad's letter. ClosetLast.jpg|A formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Tenure9.jpg|Amy objects to Sheldon agreeing that she has no sexuality. Spell7.jpg|Go have sex with Sheldon. Spell15.jpg|Get that troll! Spell16.jpg|The whole gang playing D&D. Nov13.jpg|The gang working on Thanksgiving dinner. Spell17.jpg|Playing D&D Las Vegas style. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Fin5.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Fin2.jpg|Amy talking about Lucy like she's not even there. Fin1.jpg|Amy has dinner with Raj's friend. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him with his dad's card. Muggles12.jpg|Watching the engagement reactions. Curt9.jpg|Finding a place to waltz. Date1.jpg|Penny joins Amy and Sheldon's first date. Bit11.jpg|Penny hanging out with Sheldon and Amy on screen. FT11.jpg|Howard talking seriously to Sheldon. Road4.jpg|Picking up Sheldon after he was robbed. JR6.jpg|Anyone a teacher's pet? S215.jpg|All together. S209.jpg|The cast rehearsing their scene at L.A. Angels' stadium. Pitch7.jpg|The Shamy is better than the Lenny. Rip8.jpg|Both girls mad at Sheldon. Rip1.jpg|Thank you. Zombie11.jpg|Let's get some homeless people. Zombie8.jpg|Dinner. Zombie7.jpg|Escape room hostess. Zombie6.jpg|Zombie scare. Zombie4.jpg|Working on the puzzles. Zombie1.jpg|Zombie! Den2.png|Thank you. Den30.png|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Everybody's mother. Zam41.png|The mad scientist's lab. Zam40.png|In the escape room. Zam36.png|A night out together. Zam30.png|Taking the intimacy test with Leonard. Zam27.png|Working on the escape room puzzles. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam1.png|Working in the escape room. Tums21.png|Too much food. Tums19.png|Ate too much. Tums18.png|Leonard was forgotten. Pong9.jpg|Penny playing Raj. Pong6.jpg|Discussing Leonard and Sheldon's road trip to UC: Berkeley. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette pushing Raj. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|Now Amy's bedroom is inside the TARDIS. Welcome, Sheldon. Pong1.jpg|Preparing to serve. SWI29.png|Preparing for a garage sale. SWI13.png|The TARDIS door mounted on Amy's bedroom door. SWI12.png|Amy excited that the TARDIS door might get Sheldon into her bed Nj1.jpg|Dinner together. Zz14.png|Discussing Leonard delivering a high school commencement address. ZZ13.png|Discussing Leonard's commencement address. Zz10.png|It's really nice for you to take Penny. Pants22.png|Checking out Sheldon's yellow roses. MM8.jpg|Amy talking to Penny. MM6.jpg|Stuart hitting on a newly single Amy. MM5.jpg|Watching Leonard and Penny's wedding. MM3.jpg|Sheldon confronting Amy over breaking up. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to decide now. KL6.png|Watching the L&P wedding. Fin6.png|Lonely Amy without Sheldon. Pic12.jpg|Angry is furious with Sheldon very his FWF show. Pic6.jpg|That's not Amy's bra. Batch6.jpg|Penny talking to her father that she got married. Batch5.jpg|Penny hoping that she didn't disappoint her father. BAtch2.jpg|Amy admiring her newly pierced ears. Batch1.jpg|Amy brought penis shaped cookies. Po32.png|Who wants hot cinamon rolls? Po31.png|Sheldon, you still need to give me time. Po27.png|Amy feeling all alone. Po26.png|Bernadette scared by Sheldon peeking in the window. Po25.png|Sheldon at the window. Po22.png|I don't know how I feel. Po21.png|Setting up the television to watch the wedding. Po16.png|What? Po15.png|No. We are broken up. Po14.png|Sheldon trying to get Amy to decide about them. Po13.png|Sheldon appearing behind Amy scaring her. Po8.png|We broke up. Can you come over? Po6.png|I'll try and catch the bridal boutique from here. Walking.png|Amy leaving Sheldon after breaking up. Sf34.png|Take that episode off the Internet. Sf33.png|Amy furious at Sheldon. Sf21.png|Amy watching Sheldon rant about their relationship on Fun with Flags. Sf20.png|Shocked by Sheldon's angry FWF episode. Sf13.png|I could have been a moment of weakness. Sf12.png|Despite the Shamy breakup, the girls' night continues. Sf7.png|Remembering their ice skating date. Sf6.png|Not Amy's bra. Sf1.png|Sheldon, you don't understand what being broken up is. Corr14.png|Amy having small talk with her mother. Corr13.png|Penny grabs the phone from Amy. Corr9.png|Let me take your ear virginity. Corr6.png|Amy joins the party. App5.png|Amy tells Sheldon hat she won't be his roommate. App3.png|Amy trying to help her ex-boyfriend. Tj5.png|Still defending Sheldon. Tj2.png|Amy and Bernie having wine together. Pim4.jpg|Helping Stuart attract women. Pim2.jpg|Reacting to Barry's nude message. Pim1.jpg|Hello there. Fenc30.png|Amy joining the party. Fenc29.png|I don't know how to turn guys down. Fenc28.png|Appreciating Barry Kripke in the nude. Fenc23.png|Returning from helping Stuart. Fenc22.png|You're my ride. Walk!! Fenc21.png|Barry invites her for a drink. Fenc17.png|She's wearing a leash! Fenc16.png|Surprised that Sheldon is dating. Fenc6.png|Upset Amy. Fenc62.png|Sheldon leaving Amy after she learns he's dating. Fenc61.png|You're dating? Fenc59.png|The women are very tired listing to Stuart's problems. Fenc46.png|Well, yes! Fenc45.png|I know how you feel. Fenc42.png|Now I understand the rabbit story. Fenc40.png|Sheldon moved on. Fenc39.png|A nude Kripke. Fenc36.png|Let's give them a chance to talk. Fenc34.png|Running into Sheldon. HE7.jpg|Howard looking for Amy's next great love. HE4.jpg|Amy explaining about her date Dave. HE2.jpg|getting a text from the guy she was seeing. HE1.jpg|Man choosing drinking game. HS36.png|The guys are choosing Amy a date. HS34.png|The gang looking over guys for Amy. HS32.png|Stuart setting up his dating site on Amy's phone. HS19.png|her life is not under her control. HS18.png|The gang is choosing dates for her. HS15.png|Worried about her friends comments that she was seeing guys. HS14.png|Amy sorry that she didn't tell them about dating. HS11.png|Don't look at that! Doc33.png|Amy's good night kiss. Doc31.png|Amy and her date Dave. Mys2.png|The brain is the sexiest organ. 908 (5).jpg|AMy showing off her new dress. 908 (4).jpg|Amy is now dating. MD11.png|Amy's new daring dress. MD7.png|The brain is the sexiest organ. Ash37.png|Amy and Dave. Ash36.png|Amy enjoying her date. Ash35.png|The gang checking out Amy's date. Ash33.png|The gang spying on Amy. Ash31.png|Enjoying her date with Dave. Ash30.png|Dave. Ash29.png|Amy's restaurant date with Dave. Ash22.png|A lot like this date. Ash21.png|Dave's car was hit by Bernadette. Ash20.png|A lot like this date. Ash18.png|What are you guys doing here? Ash16.png|Driving Dave home. Ash5.png|Get out. Ash4.png|Driving Dave home after Bernadette hits her car. Ash3.png|Amy happy on her date with Dave. MD11.png|Amy starts dating wearing a new dress. MD7.png|To some people the brain is the sexiest organ. Plat10.jpg|Amy playing Sheldon's new fish themed game. Plat11.jpg|Visiting an aquarium as friends. Aq38.png|Brokenhearted after Sheldon says that he doesn't want to get back together. Aq35.png|Joyfully talking to Sheldon. Aq33.png|Coming back from Thanksgiving dinner with her family. Aq31.png|How many other men have you dated? Huh? Aq29.png|Discussing her dates with other guys with Sheldon. Aq21.png|"Hi Sheldon", talking to her friend. Aq19.png|Sheldon asks her about the men she has been dating. Aq17.png|I walked into that one. Aq5.png|Sheldon and Amy visiting the aquarium as friends. ER6.jpg|Having a man over to your apartment could lead to intimacy. ER3.jpg|Another date with Dave. Ab4.png|Two love birds. Ab3.png|Let's do presents. Ab2.png|Shamy. Ab1.png|Mutual love. The big bang theory s09e11 still -2.jpg|Flowers for Amy. BD7.jpg|What's wrong Sheldon? BD5.jpg|I can't believe it. BD4.jpg|Amy posing. BD3.jpg|Flowers sans balloon. BD2.jpg|Birthday date. BD1.jpg|Kissing Sheldon. Capture-20151208-173915.png|Seductive Amy. Sneeking a kiss - she liked his tie clip.jpg|Sneaking a kiss. Kiss her you brilliant fool.jpg|Kiss her you brilliant fool! I Love you to.jpg|I love you, too. Calling Dave.jpg|Inviting Dave over. Awkward silence.jpg|Awkward date. As song I cant get out of my head.jpg|Likew the song, I can't get you out of my head. Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy closes her door. Almost a second kiss then Sheldon.png|Date kiss. A Proper Kiss.jpg|Finally a passionate kiss. Bet17.png|You weren't going to spend my birthday with me? Bet16.png|What's wrong? Bet77.png|Making out. Bet76.png|Yes. Bet75.png|Kiss instead of a yes. Bet74.png|Let's do presents. Bet73.png|Are you going to "give it to me"? Bet72.png|I'm not that hungry. Bet71.png|Saving Sheldon's gift. Bet70.png|Putting her flowers in water. Bet65.png|Come in. Bet47.png|Let's get me waxed! Bet46.png|I can't believe it. Bet45.png|Sheldon wants to get intimate. Bet44.png|Did he say that? Bet42.png|What surprises? Bet41.png|We want you to be prepared for any surprises. Bet40.png|Posse birthday dinner. Bet107.png|Virgin no longer. Bet106.png|After glow. Bet105.png|I'm good with that. Bet104.png|Me too. Bet95.png|It begins. Bet94.png|Smiling. Bet93.png|We'll figure it out together. Bet92.png|Sheldon understands. Bet91.png|I have this image in my head. Bet90.png|I don't know what to expect. Bet88.png|Nervous next to Sheldon. Bet87.png|Removing her glasses. Bet86.png|Amy crawls into bed. Bet85.png|Presenting herself to Sheldon. Bet84.png|Entering her bedroom. Bet83.png|Amy comes in ready for Sheldon. Bet77.png|Kissing. Bet76.png|Yes, she wants to be intimate. Bet75.png|Amy thanks him for his present. Iss4.png|Confused at being called an asteroid. Iss3.png|Touched by Sheldon's gesture. Iss1.png|Smiling at Sheldon. Iss56.png|Happy to see her boyfriend. Iss50.png|That's so romantic. Iss49.png|Talking with Amy. What_Suprises.jpg|What surprises? Sheldon_informing_Amy_of_his_decision.jpg|I'm spending your birthday with you. Pennys_Posse_headed_out.jpg|Taking Amy to a birthday dinner. Me_too.jpg|Me too. I_dont_know_what_to_say.jpg|I don't know what to say. I_enjoyed_that_more_than_I_thought_I_would.jpg|Me too! Lets_do_presents_first.jpg|Let's do presents first. Give_it_to_you.jpg|Why did you say "Give it to me"? Come_in.jpg|Come in. Dont_know_what_to_expect.jpg|They'll explore it together. Amys_responce_to_is_it_all_right.jpg|Amy kisses Sheldon letting him know that she was ready for sex. Amy_setting_the_mood.jpg|Setting a mood. Amy_says_hi.jpg|Amy smiling at Sheldon. Amy_said_yes.jpg|Yes! Amy_is_Ready.jpg|Looking seductive. Amy_getting_into_bed.jpg|Amy nervous next to Sheldon. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Bed23.jpg|Sheldon and Amy - Two nerds in love. Kl82.png|Amy deciding to give Dave another try. Kl80.png|Amy inviting Dave over. Kl79.png|Talking to Dave. Kl71.png|Serving Bernadette during her visit. Kl67.png|Bernadette warning Amy about having a man in her apartment. Kl47.png|Dave having dinner with Amy. Kl45.png|Amy on her date with Dave. Kl40.png|Amy enjoying her date with Dave. Bu19 (2).png|Sheldon learns that Amy stayed in Detroit to avoid him when he was sick. Bu13 (2).png|Amy happy to see her boyfriend. Bu13 (1).png|Trying to explain his faults in a loving manner. Bu11 (1).png|Shamy skyping together. Bu67.png|Amy apologizing sarcastically. MMM8.jpg|I have to defend Amy. MMM7.jpg|Amy meets Meemaw. MMM6.jpg|Sheldon's new train set from his Meemaw who doesn't like Amy. MMM5.jpg|Meemaw who doesn't like Amy. Rab8.jpg Rab4.jpg Rab3.jpg Rab1.jpg Fe40.png|I don't like you. Fe35.png|You'll like me after you get to know me. Fe34.png|Why are you giving me such a hard time? Fe33.png|Amy and Meemaw. Fe24.png|You have a ring? Fe18.png|When did you get the ring? Fe19.png|I can't do that. Fe17.png|I can't do that. Fe16.png|I can't do that. Fe15.png|You never asked me. Making Amy look bad. Fe71.png|Hoping Sheldon will propose to her. Fe70.png|Happy. She might just get a proposal. Fe69.png|Cool your jets, woman. Fe68.png|I've been working on her for years. Fe66.png|I am standing up for Amy. Fe65.png|I know you better than you think. Fe64.png|Amy. Fe63.png|Why do you give me such a hard time? Fe51.png|Don't treat him like a child. Fe50.png|Everybody has to like everyone. Fe49.png|Don't treat him like a child. Fe48.png|Not that either. Fe47.png|The ring? Fe46.png|Amy vs. Meemaw. Fe45.png|Tell your grandmother... Fe44.png|I can't do that. Fe42.png|When did you get a ring? Fe41.png|I don't like you. VV44.png VV45.png VV46.png VV40.png VV30.png VV24.png VV12.png VV9.png VV6.png VV5.png VV4.png VV3.png Category:Amy Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory